Tragedy at Best
by CrazyFaceLove
Summary: Link, The Heroine of Legends, is defeated by Demise. The Demon King, sparing the young girl's life, takes her as a spoil of war. It is now a year since that fateful day, and as life as the Demon King's slave becomes worse, will Link be able to escape the king's clutches? Warning! VERY DARK! Fem!Link X Demise non-con
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

**This is a _very _dark story. If you are not comfortable with non-consent _or_ the pairing Demise X Fem!Link DO NOT READ  
**

**Like I said before this is very dark and strange. This is AU where Fem!Link is defeated by Demise. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**...Enjoy...**

* * *

**Life as a Slave**

He let me live after the battle. Although every fiber of my being wanted to die. For the first few weeks he kept me chained to his bed, making sure I would never leave this place. I never wanted this. Never in my life time should this had happened, but it did. The Demon King was ruler of all of existence now. And I was his slave.

_I _was supposed to be The Hero of Legend, but I failed. He beat me down so quickly that I believe that the gods laughed. Even the first night he was on top of me the fight ended so fast. He laughed at me, calling me a little slut that loved every minute of it. I wanted to vomit. But when he was done he held me close which made me so confused inside. How could he be so mean yet gentle at the same time?

Days went by and soon he let me roam the castle. But only when I was handcuffed and had a leash around my neck that the Demon King held. He would make me wear the most pervasive things. They were usually tight, thin, and see-through in some areas. I felt like trash wearing them. It made me sick. Anytime I was near him I wanted to cry, anytime he touched me I wanted to vomit. It just reminded me of where I was and what he had done to me.

Even Ghirahim, if he came near me I would freak. The only safety I felt was when I was chained to the bed alone. Even though I was to sleep at the end of the bed like a dog. I would cry myself to sleep when I was alone. As much as I wanted to cry when Demise or Ghirahim touched me I would never give them that satisfaction of knowing that they have broken the hero.

It had been a year since that fatal day and I laid on the bed that held so many dark memories. I watched the flames in the fireplace when someone walked in. The room suddenly grew five degrees hotter. I curled into a ball out of fear of what was to come. Demise, my master, stalked in without hesitation. I closed my eyes immediately, maybe he would think I was asleep and leave me alone. But no luck, a scaly hand rested on the top of my head. I closed my eyes tighter when the hand began to stroke my hair. He ran his thick nails and fingers through it. I gripped the sheets as his nails dug into my scalp.

I heard a click and then the rustle of clothes fall to the floor as tears began to leak from my eyes. The bed sunk with his weight as he sat with a groan. His hand brushed against my cheek, running against the salty tears that had run down.

"Sit up," he said in his gruff tone. I had been caught and I did as I was told. I kept my eyes on the sheets, knowing if I did look him the eyes I would be beaten. He was naked, his cloak laying on the floor next to the bed. I was shaking now, just waiting for it to happen. He pushed my chin up so I looked into his face. I was waiting for that harsh kiss that started everything, but it never came.

Instead he asked, "Are you cold?" His hand ran down my arm to feel my temperature. I was cold. The masters never gave me anything warm to wear and the castle was always cold. I nodded my head knowing better then to speak.

"Hmm," he muttered. He ran his hand through my hair again. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight, under the sheets," As much as I wanted to be warm, the thought of willingly sleep with the Demon King made me ill. Against my better judgement, I opened my mouth, "I'm okay, Master."

In return I was smacked. "When your master gives you something generous, you don't just throw it back in his face," I lowered my head and began to shake uncontrollable. Tears began to leak from my eyes, Demise lowered his face to my ear and whispered, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

And with that he began to suck on my neck, his teeth gazing the skin. Tears began to gush from my eyes. Was this the moment that I finally broke in front of the Demon King? His large hand went to my breast and began to massage the flesh.

"NO!" I screamed. I thrashed and fell off the bed. Once I hit the floor I curled inward on myself and began to cry. I shook violently as loud cries came from my mouth. I knew he was going to punish me, maybe even kill me, but at this point death would have been a blessing.

I heard him sigh then he spoke, "Such a child you are. I have done nothing but care for you and this is how you repay me. You should be thankful."

"I don't want this," I whispered so lowly that I was surprised he heard me.

"And what do you want?"

"I want to got home, I want to be with my friends," he sighed at that like it was a silly thing to say.

"You know your home is gone and your friends are dead. You should just be happy that your alive and living in such good condition," Demise said.

I didn't know what to say to that. Was being controlled a good thing now? I stayed silent. After a few moments the Demon King leaned down and picked me up. Pulling me to his chest, I felt like a helpless child in his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. Why was he being so kind?

I wanted to thrash again and get out of his grip, but I knew if I did anything I would be punished.

"I'm just so tired of this, I don't want to be hurt anymore," I whispered. My hands were lifeless in my lap. A smile spread across Demise's face, "Then just give in, accept your new life as my bride."

I shook violently at the thought. Was this his plan all along? Demise held me closer, "Don't you see? I could give you anything your heart desires. You wouldn't rule beside me, you would have a carefree life."

No, this wasn't right. I was _The Hero_. I'm meant to carry a burden, not to _sleep _with the villain. I looked at my lifeless hands knowing that they would never carry a sword or weapon again.

"I can't..." I whispered.

"And why not? The goddess is dead and you're free of being her little toy,"

"I wasn't her toy, I was her friend," my heart was pounding in my ear so badly I think Demise could hear it.

He smirked, "Stop lying to yourself, my dear. You were used by her, she even said it herself." He began to run his hand down my back.

"Just relax," he whispered into my hair and for a moment I did. That was all he needed. Demise held me into a rough kiss. He smashed me against his chest.

That was all that he wanted. He didn't care about me, he just wanted to dominate anything that fell into his grasp.

"No...," I moaned out, hoping that he would hear or even care as I tried desperately to get away. He began to grind his hips against mine. As his length hardened Demise's movements became harsher.

"Why can't you be with me?" Demise asked just as he buried his face into my breasts. I screamed when he bit down through my clothes, tearing them.

"Why can't you see...," he throw me down into the sheets, "how much I've done for you?"

He ripped my clothes to shreds with his claws, cutting my skin as well. He gripped my hips to the point of leaving bruises, thrusting himself inside of me. I cried of course, but it did not alleviate the pain. His movements became so harsh that I could not comprehend what was happening. His claws dug into my hips as he bit down on my right shoulder. He left his bite mark anywhere that he could, my left shoulder, my right breast, and even my arms.

He roared as he finished, spilling his seed as it mixed with the blood that was running down my legs. His eyes locked with me and with a flash of red I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Link**

All I could think about was the pain, the sharp ripping pain. And even after I fell into unconsciousness I could still feel the dull aftereffects. The pain in itself could have sent anyone wheeling into blackness, but of course it was me who had to deal with it. 'The Unbreakable Spirit' that Zelda and Fi said that I possessed was now gone. I was alone in this world with no one to comfort me.

For a moment all I could feel was a sharp pain in my arm and in the next instant I was awake. As I stared up at high ceiling I hoped/prayed that I was dead, but that was not the case. Glancing at my surroundings I came into contact with a small beady-eyed old man. He was short, hunched over, and was wearing rags. His bald head seemed to glow as the candle light hit the greasy scalp.

I blinked a couple of times before trying to rub my eyes only to find that my arms were restrained at the wrist.

"It is best if you stay were you are. If His Majesty finds you out of bed he will have my head," the elder said. I gazed around the room only to find it empty besides the bed that I laid on. I turned my head back to look at the old man only to find him heading for the door.

"Hey...wait," the words came out terrible as if they had been put through a meat grinder and spit out of my raw throat.

The old man drew in a breath and held it for a moment before turning to me, "I'm sorry, dear. I have been instructed not speak to you or be in your presence unless absolutely necessary for your health."

And with that he was gone.

**Demise**

* * *

I ripped my prey apart as I released my anger out on the now dead human. Breathing heavily, I kicked the carcass away. Blood spewed everywhere from the body, but still the sight of it did not ease my rage. I roared and the castle shook.

"Master?" Ghirahim appeared from behind the double doors of the throne room. He bowed when I laid my eyes on him.

"You better have a damn good reason to disturb me, Ghirahim" I growled. The demon lord looked frightened but quickly brushed the emotion off.

He lowered his head as he addressed me, "my king, you told me to alert you if any changes happened."

"Well then_. Speak! _I don't have all day."

"She is awake, Master."

It took a moment before the news registered and once it did I ran for the door. With every fiber of my being to keep my rage under control it still was not enough. I bashed down the door of the infirmary to find the pathetic human that I had assigned to watch the girl passed out behind his desk with a bottle of bourbon. He was too drunk to even notice my hand grip his neck. And with a sickening crack his head was now hanging from its windpipe. I through the doctor's body across the room without a care. It hit the wall leaving a dent in its wake, then fell to the floor.

Taking the key from the dead man's pocket, I looked over my shoulder to the cursed door I had created. Those only I allow can enter or exit, anyone who tried would would not only notify me, but also be paralyzed on the spot.

I placed the key in the lock, pondering if I should enter. I had already injured her enough, it would only be a matter of time before I lose my control again and kill her. I could not risk that.

I needed her. She was a piece in this puzzle that I must reassemble. I proceeded to turn the key and enter Link's chamber.

She was fast asleep, covered in a thick layer of blankets. As I stalked over I hoped I would not wake her. Cutting the restraint of her left hand with my claw, I lightly ran my palm against the skin of her arm. The pale flesh was soft, but there were scrapes and bruises every few inches. Scars also lined the skin.

Although I now had the power of a god I still felt strange in front of her. I believe the humans would call it an emotion, but I was skeptical whether it was a figment of my imagination. I gazed upon her face to find that her cheekbones seemed to protrude more. Stretching the skin to suggest she was under weight.

I laid my palm against her forehead that seemed to have a thin layer of sweat.

"Nnngh," the small sound escaped her cracked lips. Link was in some kind of distress but I could not tell if it was either mental or physical. Her skin was not its usual soothing chill as well, but instead a uncomfortable sickly warmth.

My scaly hand moved down to her cheek and another strange sound was admitted from her. Before I could pull my palm away she grabbed my wrist. Or a part of it I should say seeing as her hand could not fully grasp it.

"No...Don't go...," I was shocked by this statement. She must be asleep, dreaming of someone else. Yes, that must be it.

But as I pulled my arm away Link's grip tightened as well as the tear building up underneath her lids.

A small part of me was ecstatic by this and another was undeniably confused. But seeing as the opportunity had arisen I might as well not deny her.

I snapped the chains that held her, giving her right hand a chance to grip my wrist along with her left.

I lifted her up with the bundle of sheets and warped us to my chambers.

**Link**

* * *

The horrible sharp pain seemed to rip through me. His grunts and snarls filled the throne room as he thrusted upward. Looking down to where we were connected, I noticed that familiar round bump from Demise filling me. I kept my breast hidden beneath my arms, feeling that I needed to maintain some sort of dignity.

I arched my back as the Demon King aggressively hit something deep inside me. The blow made me see stars and I cried out. It took several minutes to collect my bearings, but as soon as I calmed down Demise repeatedly thrusted into that same spot. Each time he used more force then the last, gripping my hips to add more power to it

Soon I couldn't control myself as moans and cries of pleasure rolled off my tongue. I was completely taken over by the wave of ecstasy and it didn't take long before I reached my climax. I could hardly feel Demise swell inside me as he came too.

Once we came down from our high the king leaned back in his black marble throne. The round bump remained as his member rested inside of me. I wanted to get up, but I was so swore and feared that he would punish me for it.

Demise broke my train of thought by lifted my chin up. He smiled a sickly grin and lightly planted a kiss on my lips.

My vision was beginning to blur at the edges, like a painting burning from the corners in. Demise's fiery mane was dimming just like his blazing eyes. And before I knew it I awoke from my nightmare to a living hell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! **


End file.
